Fifty Seconds
by Kohaku no Hime
Summary: Fifty moments of Polarshipping in fifty sentences. Set during various parts of the anime and post-series, shameless Polar fluff.


_OH GOD MY HEAD HURTS_

_A friend of mine challenged me to write fifty sentences about any one of my favorite pairings using a word generator as my prompter (and when she said sentences she meant them). You would think that this be the easiest thing ever, but when you get down to it you realize how infuriatingly hard it is to do._

_Anyways, these…sentences…are mixed between canon and post-canon, and most of them are fairly sappy. Kudos to anyone who spots the nods to both anime and manga that I make in this!_

_Oh, and I'm totally challenging you all to do this._

* * *

><p><em><span>Provoke<span>_

Sometimes Mai wonders why they tend to fight so much—and then she realizes that she enjoys Jounouchi bickering with her for some odd reason.

_Smile_

She could be having the crappiest day ever, but the moment she sees that goofy grin on his face her troubles fade away.

_Gloves_

His hands are larger than hers and always warm…perfect for holding hands on cold days should she forget her mittens.

_Trust_

Let it be said that she would not have let go of that flagpole unless she was absolutely certain that Jounouchi would catch her from that height.

_Drive_

"The car's stopped moving, Jounouchi, so you can open your eyes and quit praying."

_Surprised_

Jounouchi didn't think Mai knew when his birthday was, but when she serves him a dish of curry that night and gives him a small wrapped present he can honestly say it was unexpected.

_Passport_

He does not question her when Mai asks him to hide her passport from her—he already knows why.

_Laugh_

The joke's not even particularly funny (and in fact it's really cheesy) but Mai's still laughing anyways and he joins in soon after.

_CD_

Only Jounouchi would think of turning that Britney Spears CD into an impromptu frisbee for rainy days when they can't go to the park.

_Soothing_

The images from the nightmare never stay long when he starts rubbing her back in small, comforting circles and murmurs nonsense in her ear.

_Friends_

Good friends are the ones that make suggestions about things to do at two in the morning, but Jounouchi's the one that drags her out the door at said time to do said things.

_Beauty_

Jounouchi doesn't care if his knees are going numb from kneeling for so long beside Mai, or that he has to hold her hair out of the way as she violently throws up in the toilet because of the stomach bug—she's still the most beautiful woman he's ever seen.

_Searching_

Yugi can't help but feel pity for his best friend whenever a blonde woman walks by and Jounouchi does a double take, hope lighting his brown eyes.

_Possessive_

Vivian only tried to flirt with Jounouchi once—and then she wisely backed off when she saw Mai's face.

_Hold_

She can't tell what's real or what's fake in this dark place, but the hands gently cupping her face and the brown eyes boring into hers are real enough for her.

_Embarrassed_

"Would you consider being my…er…that is…y'know, you laughing at me isn't helping me ask you out, Mai!"

_Scorpion_

Jounouchi always covers her eyes whenever they show up on the screen, CGI or not, mainly because if he doesn't she'll run screaming from the room.

_Jacket_

A cold breeze passes by and she shivers; not even two seconds later he's already shrugging out of his coat to wrap it around her shoulders.

_Carousel_

Mai loves riding the carousel, but when they finds out there's only one horse left Jounouchi solves the problem by placing her on his lap after climbing onto the horse.

_Suspicious_

Mai learns not to ask about Jounouchi's father, but all the same there are some bruises that she knows aren't from fights at school.

_Burn_

Jounouchi yelped when he burned his hand on the hot pan but then turned to Mai with a hopeful expression; she rolled her eyes but kissed a spot near the injury before leading him to the sink to soak his hand in cold water.

_Injuries_

After Jounouchi randomly shows up at her apartment with cuts and bruises from "falling down the stairs" for the fifth night in a row, she orders him to get his things and move in with her.

_Chocolate_

He bought the chocolate for Valentine's Day, but she found it annoying that he ate all but one before he gave the box to her; then again, he did leave her the only chocolate that had "I love you" written on it with white icing, so she supposed she couldn't be too annoyed.

_Music_

Jounouchi has a surprisingly good singing voice, and coupled with that guitar he's playing Mai can practically feel her heart melt.

_Desperate_

She knows that his soul is gone, but in that moment she'd give anything to see him open his eyes and smile at her one more time.

_Talk_

Jounouchi loves to babble about almost everything, but some nameless instinct always tells him when Mai wants him to be silent and he willingly complies.

_Incentive_

"Wait, you mean you really will kiss me if I pass my algebra test, Mai?

_Fever_

She hates that he's so quiet when he's sick and she replaces the cold cloth that fell off when he tossed his head in his sleep; she hasn't slept a wink and won't do so until he's better.

_Sunset_

All the colors in the sky above them are truly gorgeous and all, but they have something much more engaging to look at: each other.

_Fireworks_

Jounouchi inwardly pats himself on the back as bursts of color light the sky above them—New Year's Eve was the perfect time to confess.

_Oyster_

Mai always wanted to find a pearl in an oyster when she was a little girl, but she didn't think Jounouchi would not only find one but bite into it when he ate that oyster; she wasn't sure whether to laugh or pat him on the back sympathetically as she drove him to the dentist.

_Cute_

She loves it when he gets flustered—the way his face flushes and the helpless agitation that crosses his features is adorable.

_Dancing_

There's only one reason Jounouchi's glad Kaiba included ballroom dancing in the pre-tournament ceremonies this year: Mai has to teach him how to dance.

_Coffee_

Jounouchi doesn't care how many times she protests—he still pays for her venti caramel-mocha latte with a pump of hazelnut and a shot of espresso every time.

_Mud_

Mai brought it up only as a joke, but when Jounouchi takes off his coat to spread it across the puddle for her to cross she realizes that she has to be one of the luckiest women in the world.

_Defiant_

"Yeah, we're natural blondes—got a problem with it?"

_Early_

He doesn't need an alarm clock when he has Mai to get him up in the morning.

_Breakfast_

Mai woke up on her birthday to find Jounouchi had made her breakfast in bed; he dropped the tray off in her lap before flopping on her bed and going right back to sleep, but it was the thought that counted.

_Whistle_

"…Mai, explain why you've given me a dog whistle for Christmas."

_Poetry_

He doesn't write it and that suits her just fine.

_Snow_

Mai marvels at the winter landscape that surrounds her and lifts a hand to catch a few falling snowflakes—but the moment ends when Jounouchi puts snow down the back of her shirt.

_Butterfly_

He doesn't explain what he's doing with the arts and crafts supplies he brings back to her apartment, but after two hours pass Jounouchi hands her an almost identical paper replica of the butterfly mask she'd worn when she was testing Kaiba's game; she doesn't know how he remembered all the details (or even the mask), but she hangs it up in her bedroom next to her mirror.

_Rehearsal_

"Okay, okay, I got this…Mai, ever since I first saw you I knew that you were different and I only realized recently that you were the one I've always loved…aw crap, she's going to laugh me right out of the room."

_Wallet_

Mai pulls him into a photo booth to get pictures; she tells him it's because she's never been in one, but really she wants to have a picture of Jounouchi in her wallet.

_Needle_

"Mai, I'll hold your hand if it makes you feel any better about getting that shot."

_Watch_

Jounouchi tries to pretend that he did not just see his friends spying on his date with Mai.

_Mail_

He always gets a hopeful flutter in his chest whenever he sees a letter with his name on it, but he always gets disappointed when he finds it's not from Mai.

_Fair_

Mai and Jounouchi both have never been on a Ferris Wheel before, but they figure it's as good a time as any to ride it together for the first time.

_Flowers_

Poor Jounouchi just happens to be allergic to Mai's favorite kind of flower, but for her sake he buys them anyways.

_Question_

Jounouchi manages to get the ring out of his pocket, but he never gets to ask—she looks at the ring for only a second before she grabs his shirt front and pulls him in for a kiss, and that's as good as a yes.


End file.
